Alcanzarte
by Mei Loboster
Summary: "Fairy Tail está ciego... yo soy la luz... Justo ahora hay muchos impostores entre sus filas, no dejaré a Lucy, mi Lucy entre ellos" La envidia es una de las cosas que corroe el alma pero puede hacer que se llegue a engañar a todo un reino. Ahora Natsu no existe, es sólo una sensación de pesar para alguien todos los días.
1. Capítulo 1

Amanecía, el sol brillaba sobre la ciudad de Magnolia, la luz llenaba cada espacio de la casa de Lucy Heartfilia, una rubia de ojos café perteneciente a uno de los gremios más importantes y respetados de Magnolia: Fairy Tail. Como cada mañana la chica tomaba un baño y se arreglaba para salir a encontrarse con sus compañeros. Ella era muy feliz todos los días en aquel lugar, lleno de bullicio, de gente, pero sentía hacían ya muchos años que algo faltaba en aquel lugar.

- Hola Lu-chan –decía a la distancia Levy, su mejor amiga al ver a la rubia entrar al gremio.

- Hola Levy- Dijo la recién llegada.

- Te veo preocupada - ¿de nuevo tienes que salir a una misión por lo de la renta?

- Si, ya es hora de salir a trabajar-dijo Lucy con resignación- ¿No sabes de nada bueno?

- Lucy-san –interrumpió Wendy, otra amiga de Lucy, trayendo un aviso en sus manos- Veras… Es que quería ir a una misión y no quería ir sola.

Wendy es una chica menor que Lucy, es una Dragon Slayer usa magia de viento, su pequeña altura y corta edad no impiden que sea una de las magas más poderosas del gremio, además de ser muy apreciada por todos en Fairy Tail.

- Oh! Pagan muy bien para ser tan fácil - Dijo la rubia sorprendida- Tal vez sea peligroso… -murmuró.

La misión consistía en escoltar un tren desde Magnolia hasta Hargeon, un viaje no muy largo, un recorrido no muy complicado.

Las dos amigas salieron al día siguiente, muy contentas de poder visitar el mar, el trayecto fue muy agradable, comían sus colaciones acercándose a un bosque denso y con mucha niebla, cuando por una extraña razón el tren paró de pronto, ellas buscaron refugio para investigar que pasaba, cuando vieron a un hombre vestido de negro y con capucha.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –Preguntó Wendy.

- Nuestro trabajo, cúbreme - respondió Lucy, mientras salía de su escondite e iba en dirección del encapuchado- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué buscas? Como maga de Fairy Tail no te dejaré escapar- Dijo amenazante, mientas se preparaba para usar sus llaves de espíritus estelares y pensando, _"Yo que quería que éste fuera un relajado viaje"._

- ¿Fairy Tail?-se preguntó el hombre sin mostrar su cara- Lucy… -susurró lo suficientemente fuerte para que la rubia escuchara su nombre.

El escuchar su nombre la confundió, Lucy demoró en reaccionar y cuando se dio cuenta aquél tipo la tenía inmóvil en el piso. Él estaba encima de ella, sujetándole las manos, ni ella ni su joven acompañanta pudieron entender como él se había movido tan rápido.

- Lucy-san –dijo Wendy saliendo por fin de su guarida, acercándose a aquel sujeto que tenía presa a su amiga.

- ¡Aléjate! –Le gritó el hombre- Ella ahora es mía.

Una mujer con cabellos azules, se le acercó despacio por detrás a Wendy, haciendo que ella respirara algo de un pañuelo. La pequeña perdió el conocimiento después de inhalar lo que tuviera aquel pañuelo. Lucy la vio desfallecer y se estremeció, sus llaves estaban tiradas cerca de sus manos, pero ella no las podía alcanzar.

- Lo siento Lucy, no te devolveré tus llaves-dijo el hombre mientras ponía un paño igual al de la mujer de pelo azul que dejó inconsciente a su amiga, Lucy forcejeó, hasta que pudo librarse del hombre, cogió su manojo de llaves y saltó del vagón del tren.

Ella desconocía aquel lugar, y toda esa niebla le hacía asustarse más, sabía que tendría que ir a recoger a Wendy, sólo estaba intentando crear un plan para acercarse sin que hubiera tanta gente en el tren, sabía que aquel hombre podría ser peligroso, cuando sintió que no la seguían paró intentó esconderse mientras planeaba que iba a hacer, supuso que le podría pedir ayuda a sus espíritus y rescatar a su amiga sin salir de sus escondite.

- Si esa niña te preocupa, no me interesa- dijo una voz masculina detrás de Lucy, ella horrorizada gritó- Deberías hacer silencio, hay animales peligrosos por aquí- Dijo de nuevo el hombre con una voz de divertido.

- ¿Ha-hace cuanto que estás ahí?- Preguntó la rubia incrédula.

- Te he seguido desde que te soltaste- respondió el hombre, eso confirmó a Lucy a cerca de su peligrosidad.

- ¿Qué buscas?-Peguntó Lucy- ¿Qué le harás a Wendy?

- A esa niña nada, le están sellando recuerdos… Será enviada a Magnolia de nuevo, ella estará bien… deberías preocuparte más por ti- dijo el hombre acercándose a Lucy, ella estaba paralizada, no podía hacer nada, hizo un intento desesperado por alcanzar las llaves que había soltado con la impresión que le habían causado, pero ya era tarde, aquel tipo la tenía presa de nuevo.

El chico estaba sobre Lucy, ella no se podía mover. Cando lo vio en vagón del tren ella pensó "_Bah es un simple ladrón, nada complejo de tratar_", hasta que el la tomó prisionera la primera vez, Lucy se dio cuenta que sería algo complicado. Pero ahora él la aplastaba contra el piso, las piernas de la chica estaban presas por las del hombre, y a ambos lados de su cara había dos fuertes manos que se apoyaban en el suelo.

- Te dije que debías preocuparte más por ti-dijo aquel sujeto.

Lucy tenía miedo, ella sabía que le iba a pasar. De pronto la cara de aquel hombre se acercó a la suya y le dio un beso, mientras una de las manos del tipo desabrochaba los botones de la blusa, ella empezó a llorar y gritar, pero nadie podía escucharla, la boca del muchacho pronto se acercó a el cuello de la rubia y a sus pechos, lentamente, la mordisqueaba, ella quería que se detuviera, volviendo a la boca de la mujer comenzó a meter su mano debajo de las braguitas de la chica y a acariciar su sexo, mientras ella seguía pidiendo ayuda, desesperada. Lucy abrió los ojos y comenzó a ver nublado, perdió el conocimiento.

La mujer despertó horas más tarde en una habitación obscura, sin ventanas sólo tenía una puerta grande y otra que parecía un closet, una cama (en la que ella había estado durmiendo antes), una repisa llena de libros y algunas carpetas. Lo primero que hiso la mujer fue revisar si estaba bien vestida, y al parecer todo estaba en orden. Pero antes de que ella pudiera hurguetear las cosas e investigar donde estaba se abrió la puerta.

- Veo que ya despertaste Lucy- Dijo el tipo de negro, quien seguía con la capucha.

- Tú… ¿Qué me hiciste?-preguntó desesperada al no recordar hasta donde llegó el hombre.

- Descuida, después que te desmayaste no te hice nada… No es divertido si no gritas- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras comenzaba a desabrochar su capucha-Vas a estar aquí un tiempo, te necesito de nuevo Lucy Heartfilia.

- ¿De donde me conoces?-Preguntó un poco más calmada la mujer.

- De toda la vida-dijo el hombre sacándose lo que lo cubría.

En ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, el le parecía familiar en cierto modo, y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era un hombre apuesto, con pelos rosados y alborotados, ojos obscuros una gran sonrisa en sus labios y con torso y brazos fuertes.

- Me llamo Natsu, Natsu Dragneel.


	2. Capítulo 2

Queridos lectores, les dejo después de mucho el segundo capítulo de la historia, en serio disculpen el retraso :S

Espero les agrade :3

.

.

.

Lucy permanecía muy confundida con toda esta situación, extrañaba el gremio y a sus amigos, en especial a Sting Eucliffe. Vio como su captor la tenía encerrada y se hacía tantas preguntas ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era él? ¿De dónde la conocía? No podía explicarse como su libertad se esfumaba de un momento a otro.

-Te veo pensativa- dijo el pelirosa mientras entraba nuevamente en la pieza.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien de tu gremio…

- Y ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

- Llevo muchos días observando a Fairy Tail, y noté en ti algo que no me agrada del todo…

-¿Eres un acosador? –preguntó Lucy.

- Se podría decir que si –dijo Natsu muy serio- Tengo mis razones, para tenerte aquí conmigo.

Lucy seguía confundida.

-¿Y Wendy? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? Ella es sólo una niña –dijo Lucy recordando lo que ocurrió en el bosque.

- Descuida, por ahora sólo tengo ojos para ti, ella está en tu gremio, segura, no se acuerda que pasó, ella cree que eres una traidora, bueno, en realidad eso le hicimos creer.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- preguntó la rubia horrorizada.

- Sólo estamos llamando la atención… No debería contarte todo lo que ocurre –dijo el hombre.

Lucy estaba asustada, no podría creer que ella fuera a la luz de Fairy Tail una traidora, estaba desesperada por salir, pero quería fingir serenidad, no quería que la volvieran a hacer dormir o que aquél tipo se tirara de nuevo sobre ella, su cuerpo y alma eran de otro, no podría ser ese Natsu su primer hombre, ella estaba loca por Sting y sabía en el fondo de su corazón que él vendría por ella y la salvaría de aquel monstro de cabellos rosas.

De pronto un gato azul con alas entró a la habitación, Lucy no sabía que era esa cosa.

-Natsu, quiero pescado de cena-dijo el animalito volando hacia Natsu, cuando notó a Lucy- Oh! ¿Esa es Lucy Heartfilia?

- ¡¿H-habla?!- dijo muy impresionada la rubia.

- Éste es Happy, un Exceed-dijo Natsu.

- ¿Que cosa? –Dijo Lucy.

- Básicamente un gato con alas que habla- respondió Natsu- Y hablando de cena, vamos Lucy –La tomó de la mano y la jaló- Es hora de cenar… Por si lo preguntas confisqué tus llaves, y tu látigo, y no podrás salir desde donde estamos, no lo intentes-Dijo muy serio mientras corría tirando de Lucy.

Lucy seguía preocupada y asustada, Natsu daba miedo, pero a veces su sonrisa era tan cálida, parecía un hombre feliz, y era cierto, él estaba contento, por fin después de 8 años podría volver a ver a sus amigos.

Los tres Natsu Lucy y Happy corrían por un pasillo, había un par de puertas cerradas, era todo gris, pero muy iluminado, de pronto al final del largo pasillo había un comedor muy grande, y otra mujer estaba ahí, era la misma que le puso el paño a Wendy, la rubia estaba un poco incómoda al verla.

-Llegamos Juvia… ¿Supongo que tú no cocinaste verdad? –dijo el gato con una cara de asco.

- Maldito gato, yo cocino muy bien-dijo la peliazul muy molesta.

- Ella es Juvia Loxar, una de mis mejores amigas –dijo Natsu a Lucy.

- Hola Lucy-dijo Juvia.

- Hola...

Comieron juntos, algo callados, pero contentos a la vez, Lucy sintió algo familiar en ese ambiente, le recordó a la relación entre las personas del gremio.

Pasó un rato y Natsu llevó a Lucy de nuevo para la pieza, ya solos sin el gato. Natsu estaba más serio, nuevamente daba miedo. Empujó a Lucy adentro de la pieza y se encerró con ella.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Lucy.

- Se me antoja terminar eso que empecé en aquel bosque- Dijo Natsu mirándola de una forma provocativa y desvergonzada.

- No te me acerques… -dijo la rubia desafiante.

- Ni siquiera intentes amenazarme –dijo Natsu- tengo tus llaves y tu látigo, además tienes poca fuerza en los brazos, podré contigo.

Lucy supo que él tenía razón, pero no iba a permitir que ese hombre se acercara a ella, ni que la tocara, ella solo tenía ojos para Sting.

- Tú eres virgen… -dijo Natsu con una cara de sorpresa- así que era por eso que me miras así…

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!-gritó la muchacha.

- Entonces me encargaré de ser el primero… y el único –susurró, ella no alcanzó a escuchar.

- No… No te acerques.

Pero ya era tarde Natsu estaba en frente de ella, le sujetó la cara y le dio un apasionado beso es los labios, ella no pudo resistirse. Aquél tipo la soltó de pronto y la empujó a la pared, luego empezó a revisar con la mirada a la mujer, vio su escote, sus brazos y sus piernas, sin tocarla, ella estaba helada, no podía verlo a los ojos, la incomodaba aquella mirada llena de deseo que la rodeaba.

-Me voy… -dijo de pronto el hombre dándole la espalda a la rubia- ésta pieza es mía, pero es más cómodo si estás aquí, aunque no hay lugar mejor que la pieza de Juvia- Él hiso un gesto con la mano y se fue sin mirarla.

Lucy necesitaba llorar, no sabía que pensar de aquel hombre, solo quería estar en los brazos de su querido Sting, aunque sabía que eso sería difícil, eran grandes amigos, pero él nunca se había acercado con otras intenciones a ella. La rubia lloró por muchas horas antes de quedarse dormida.

En Fairy Tail todos estaban molestos con la rubia maga celestial. Wendy había llegado por la mañana muy temprano, con algunos rasguños, con una cara muy triste. Ella contó lo sucedido, con una cara de incredulidad.

-Lucy… ella nos traicionó, cuando íbamos en el tren hiso que éste se detuviese, y subieron dos magos, ella les ordenó que robaran algunas cosas, y luego me hirió, y dejó inconsciente, algo hiso, no puedo usar mi magia de curación… siento que no puedo hacer fluir el poder mágico, ni siquiera lo siento.

- Te veo extraña Wendy- dijo de pronto Mirajine.

- Yo igual –dijo Bisca acercándose a la niña, cuando de pronto todos ven que desfallece y cae al piso- ¡Wendy!

Mirajine corre hacia la pequeña, y toca su frente.

-Tiene fiebre-dice la alvina.

Wendy es llevada a una cama, y llaman a Porlyusica, quien les dice que la pequeña está envenenada, por unos días no podrá usar magia.

Al escuchar esto la mayoría de los miembros del gremio comienzan a enfadarse con Lucy, todos menos Erza, Gray, Mirajine, Makarov y Sting Eucliffe.

Sting es un mago muy serio, se unió a Fairy Tail al parecer cuando era muy joven, nadie lo conoce bien y nunca hace grupos con ningún otro miembro, todos lo quieren mucho, es muy apreciado en el gremio, además es muy famoso en la ciudad, tiene muchas fans. Lucy solía verlo en revistas, pero cuando vagaba por Magnolia lo conoció, él la invitó a unirse a Fairy Tail, la llevó con el maestro. Lucy siempre se sintió más cercana a él que a nadir más en el gremio, y con el paso de los meses comenzó sentirse atraída hacia él, pero siempre creyó que sus sentimientos eran no correspondidos.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy despertó con pereza y los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto en la noche anterior, lo primero que vio al despertar fueron los ojos de un gato que la miraban muy de cerca, ella gritó espantada.

-Tú gritas mucho –dijo el gato tocándose las orejas.

- Me asustaste… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la rubia sentada en la cama.

- Natsu me dijo que te vigilara y que te trajera desayuno, se preocupa por ti…

- Es un abusador…

- Sólo quiere llamar tu atención, no te haría daño…

- Ya lo ha hecho… no confío en él-dijo la rubia confundida.

- Es un buen hombre, aunque intente aparentar lo contrario-dijo el gato

- Los buenos hombres no hacen lo que él conmigo-dijo recordando lo ocurrido en el bosque y el beso de la noche anterior, su flequillo cubría sus ojos- Mi primer beso era para alguien más –susurró.

- Ayer me dijo que estaba contento, te vio y no te había hecho nada, la niña que iba contigo se hiso algunos moretones intentando hacer fuerza para librarse de Juvia, pero tu no tenías ninguna raspadita.

- ¿Qué?- "_Será por eso que me miraba así" _pensó- ¿Qué sabes de Natsu?

- Él pertenecía a un gremio cuando pequeño, tenía muchos amigos, pero un mal día conoció a alguien, un muchacho de su edad que no recordaba nada, solo su nombre, Natsu muy gentilmente lo llevó a su gremio, pero después todo cambió, él no sabe que pasó pero cada día las personas lo recordaban menos, y cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo había reemplazado su existencia por esa otra persona, sus amigos, su familia, todos trataban al otro muchacho como lo trataron alguna vez a él. Natsu muy enloquecido de ira y desesperación encaró al muchacho, pero ese día pasó algo terrible… Todo se convirtió en una gran masacre.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, espero lo disfrutaran n.n

Bye bye


	3. Capítulo 3

Queridos lectores ha vuelto con el capítulo número tres, espero lo disfruten n.n

* * *

- ¿Qué sabes de Natsu?- preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

- Él pertenecía a un gremio cuando pequeño, tenía muchos amigos, pero un mal día conoció a alguien, un muchacho de su edad que no recordaba nada, solo su nombre, Natsu muy gentilmente lo llevó a su gremio, pero después todo cambió, él no sabe que pasó pero cada día las personas lo recordaban menos, y cuando se dio cuenta todo el mundo había reemplazado su existencia por esa otra persona, sus amigos, su familia, todos trataban al otro muchacho como lo trataron alguna vez a él. Natsu muy enloquecido de ira y desesperación encaró al muchacho, pero ese día pasó algo terrible… Todo se convirtió en una gran masacre.

-No deberías contar nada a nadie, si valoras tu vida, Happy…-dijo una voz sombría y molesta desde la puerta.

- N-Natsu… me asustaste -dijo el gato azul acercándose a el pelirosa, éste lo miró con ojos de furia, el felino se alejo con miedo, hacía mucho que no lo había visto así, y sabía que no le convenía que se enojara con él -Mejor me voy -susurró el Exceed, abriendo sus alas y volando por la puerta.

Lucy había permanecido asustada también, por fin podría saber qué le había ocurrido a su captor, y el porqué de su retención en aquel lugar. Natsu la miró con los mismos ojos furiosos con los que vio a Happy, ella logró divisar algunas llamas rojas saliendo del cuerpo de aquél hombre, pero al parpadear ya habían desaparecido, la rubia pensó que fue su imaginación así que no lo tomó en cuenta.

-¿Acaso… hay algo que quisiera saber señorita Heartfilia?-preguntó el pelirosa.

- Muchas cosas…-dijo seria y desafiante la chica.

- Pues ahora no tengo ganas de decirte nada… Sólo puedes saber que tú eres mía, sólo mía… y no te preocupes-dijo mientras se volteaba para salir de la habitación- Me encargaré que te des cuenta de eso y del amor que le profesas a alguien que no existe…

Lucy no entendía nada, solo quería saber que demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto, por qué la tenía encerrada, por qué hablaba como si supiera de sus sentimientos por Sting, hasta el momento nadie los conocía, ni Levy, su mejor amiga. Después de un ataque de ira y desesperación en el que la rubia desarmó la cama y rompió un par de cosas recordó que ésa era la pieza de Natsu, debería haber cosas en ella, tal vez bien guardadas. Lucy recorrió todos los estantes, no encontró nada más aparte de revistas para adultos, un álbum de fotos que no pudo abrir, estaba asegurado con magia, y algunos libros que no encontró interesantes. Se sentó en la cama cansada, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos pensando como podría saber más, sentía que Fairy Tail estaba en peligro, no se lo explicaba, solo tenía ese presentimiento.

Pasaron un par de horas, comenzaba a tener hambre, no había arreglado la pieza ni pensaba hacerlo, de improviso algo sacudió la habitación donde ella permanecía, fue un temblor, corrió a la puerta y al tocar la manilla sintió una cierta onda eléctrica, la puerta se cayó para adelante, estaba libre, misteriosamente pero ¡Estaba libre! Y eso era lo único que le importaba. Corrió por un pasillo, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta, pasó por el comedor que ya había visto, recorrió desiertos pasillos, abrió muchas puertas hasta que se topó con algo que identificó inmediatamente, habían unas runas grabadas en el suelo de un cuarto blanco, ella se posó rápidamente sobre el centro del circulo que se formaba , empezó a desprenderse de a poco de su poder mágico y comenzó a funcionar, esas runas indicaba que se trataba de un transportador, sólo magos tenían acceso a éste tipo de medios de transporte lo único que necesitaba era un poco de poder mágico para activarlo, solo los poseían unos pocos magos en todo el mundo, eran muy escasos y muy caros, ésta fue la primera vez que ella usaba uno.

Lucy abrió los ojos, estaba afuera al aire libre y casi en la entrada de una gran ciudad que ella desconocía completamente. Se paró con entusiasmo y aunque sabía que no tenía a sus preciosos espíritus estelares para defenderse sabía que cuando llegara a su gremio nuevamente y se explicara como debiese, sus amigos la ayudarían para tomar venganza de las humillaciones que le causó ese tipo de cabello rosa.

Comenzó a caminar feliz a la ciudad, su nombre era Oak y Lucy lo recordó inmediatamente, Levy iría allí con Gajeel y los Shadow Gear, seguía con mucha cautela escondiéndose, no sabía si Natsu Dragneel la seguía.

-Mamá vamos al palacio de Sabertooth ¡Quiero conocer a los Dragon Slayer más famosos de Oak!-decía un niño pequeño a su madre, mientras apuntaba un castillo en la cima de una montaña rocosa.

- Yo soy fan de Sting…-decía una niña más pequeña que iba con ellos.

"Sting" pesó Lucy, "ese nombre no es muy común… Sting te extraño…"

-A mi me gusta más Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe es un antipático –le respondía el niño a su hermana, los tres con su madre se fueron caminando sin notar que alguien los había escuchado. Lucy estaba pálida, eso no podría ser, sabía que Sting era un nombre extraño, pero encontrar a alguien con el mismo apellido que su amado era muy sospechoso, en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo Natsu _"__… y no te preocupes me encargaré que te des cuenta de eso y del amor que le profesas a alguien que no existe…"_ No podría ser verdad aquello, decidió ignorar todo y salir en busca de su amiga que aun debería estar en esa ciudad.

Caminó por las calles llenas de gente, sabía que era muy difícil de encontrar a una persona en tal multitud pero no se rindió. Cuando llevaba muchas horas buscando y muy hambrienta se sentó en la orilla de una pileta en una plaza.

-Esto es muy agotador-pensó-si solo pudiera encontrarte Levy…

Y recordó que la fascinación de ambas eran los libros, preguntó rápidamente donde habían bibliotecas, le dijeron que cerca del gremio Sabertooth se emplazaba la biblioteca más grande de todo Oak. Lucy sabía que la encontraría ahí.

Caminó cuesta arriba hasta lograr divisar un gran edificio color pastel, que tenía unas esculturas afuera, y enseguida a su lado un gremio "Sabertooth", recordó al niño que balbuceaba el nombre de su querido Sting y se preocupó.

-Tan solo podría ver un poco, cuando sepa que no es el mismo todo estará bien, quiero conocer a ese Sting-pensó la rubia.

La Heartfilia caminó hacia ese gremio, había gente afuera en un antejardín muy amplio y bello, habían magos sentados en el pasto debajo de los árboles, era tan frio aquel lugar, notó enseguida la diferencias con su Fairy Tail, todos eran serios y estaban divididos, ni se miraban a la cara, ni se saludaban "que pena" pensó. La chica se escondía entre unos matorrales, desde donde divisaba aquel gremio fio y sin amistad, con una mirada recorrió aquella entrada, no vio a su Sting así que no se preocupó pero antes de pararse e irse salió un tipo con cabellos dorados desde la puerta principal del palacio, él reía con un chico de cabellos obscuro. El corazón de Lucy se estremeció, era tan distinto al Sting que conocía, con sólo una mirada se dio cuenta de eres no era su chico amado. La rubia se paró pálida de su escondite, quedó mirando fijamente a aquel tipo, él la vio, y se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Necesitas algo? No estamos recibiendo miembros-dijo el rubio mirándola, con un tono de superioridad.

- T-tu…- Lucy tragó saliva- ¿Eres Sting?

- Si… ¡Ah! Eres mi fan… No se me antoja dar autógrafos hoy, vuelve otro día- él comenzó a mirar a la chica de pies a cabeza- aunque si quieres, estoy muy aburrido por las noches…

Lucy no sabía que hacer ni que decir, vio como ese chico se daba la vuelta y se iba, con el otro tipo, su corazón se apretaba… _¿Entonces Natsu decía la verdad?_ Pensó, después se lo negó a si misma, debía haber una explicación, nada le aseguraba que el suyo era el falso, corrió muy decidida a hablar con el chico que la ignoró, lo adelantó y se paró de inmediato al frente de él cerrándole el paso.

-Linda ¿Te decidiste ir a verme por las noches? Puedes visitarme mañana entonces –dijo Sting con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas Sting-dijo la Heartfilia.

- No se me antoja bombón, hablar no es lo mío, además si eres mi fan no deberías ser un poco sumisa… ¿sabes cuantas se morirían por la proposición que acabo de hacerte?

Lucy sólo lo miró seria.

-¿Tienes hermanos o parientes que se llamen igual que tu?- preguntó Lucy.

-No tengo por qué contestarte bombón –dijo el rubio.

Lucy comenzó a enfurecerse, no soportaba que un tipo igual en apariencia que su amado Sting le estuviera proponiendo cosas obscenas y que la tratara cono un insecto, comenzó a perder la paciencia, y tomó del brazo al chico, le hiso una llave y lo botó.

-Si no quieres perder tu fertilidad me vas a contestar imbécil- dijo una Lucy demasiado alterada.

Sting y su acompañante abrieron los ojos muy grandes, y aunque podían defenderse de una chica como ella no quisieron lastimarla.

-Entiendo-dijo Sting, y mirando a su acompañante le habló- Rogue, tendrás que irte solo hoy también- le hiso un gesto cerrándole un ojo, sin que la chica se diera cuenta- me iré con ella.

-has lo que queras-dijo el chico de cabellos obscuros, y sin mirar a Lucy en ningún momento se fue del lugar.

- No tengo parientes, soy hijo único, nadie que se llame igual que yo –dijo el rubio sin mirarla- pero… podría contarte algo, aunque es confidencial, tendrás que acompañarme.

- Está bien- dijo Lucy, ya era tarde y estaba obscuro, Sting la llevó a una plaza aun más obscura y desierta, Lucy supo que no debió haber confiado en esa persona, pero supuso que podría salir de eso. Sting se sentó en una banca e izo un gesto para que la rubia se sentara con él.

- Una vez me topé con un tipo, no recordaba su pasado, no sabía quien era, lo llevé al gremio, fue hace más de 10 años, su nombre era… no lo recuerdo- narraba el rubio mirando la luna llena que era lo único que les alumbraba junto con las estrellas- él me odiaba, lo sé, yo siempre me portaba mal con él, no era mi intención, solo parte de él era muy inocente, un día desapareció y supe esa misma tarde que habían muerto 100 personas en una extraña situación por la madrugada, me asusté, nunca supe nada de él y nadie lo recuerda, sólo yo, tengo su imagen grabada en la cabeza-concluyó sin haber dejado de observar la luna.

- ¿No fue un sueño? –preguntó Lucy.

- No soy tan estúpido ¿Eso era lo que querías saber?

- No exactamente, pero me sirve- dijo la rubia parándose, el chico tomó de pronto su mano.

- Nunca dije que la información de mi vida sería gratis –dijo aquel hombre con la mirada baja y una gran sonrisa- Es tu turno de darme lo que quiero… hace mucho que nadie me hace un cariño.

El hombre tiró de Lucy dejándola debajo de él recostada, ella sabía que eso podría pasarle, hiso algunos esfuerzos y por un momento se soltó de el tipo, pero éste la atrapó de nuevo. Lucy siempre se recriminaba lo ingenua y descuidada que podía ser, ahora tendría que lidiar con esto, recordó que hace unos días había pasado algo parecido, que otro chico había intentado abusar de ella, pero no había consumado el hecho, recordó también que ese otro chico le había robado su primer beso. Comenzó a llorar mientras Sting reía a carcajadas.

-Natsu- susurró la rubia mientras el tipo que estaba sobre ella rasgaba su ropa y la lamía.

Una gran llama golpeó al rubio, arrojándolo lejos y una chaqueta cayó sobre Lucy.

-Tonta… Sólo tú te metes en éstas ¿Tantas ganas tienes que te follen a la fuerza?-le dijo una voz con tono de enojado a la rubia que estaba tirada, con sus ropas rotas y la cara con lágrimas, ella sólo quería saber quien era este Sting y qué estaba pasando- Mataré al que te haya dejado salir, ahora volverás conmigo-dijo el hombre y se separó del lado de la Heartfilia, dispuesto a pelear con el rubio.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios :3

Nos leemos Bye bye!


End file.
